Aelita Owner's Guide and Maintainence Manual
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: Everything you need to know about maintaining your AELITA unit after initial purchase. Please note that your unit will respond in a similar fashion to the WILLIAM CLONE unit.


_**AELITA SCHAEFFER: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**_

**CONGRATULATIONS! **  
You are now a proud owner of an AELITA unit! This manual will tell you everything you need to know about taking care of your AELITA unit in the years to come.

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

Manufacturer: Schaeffer Enterprises

Species: Human/Elf whilst in her Lyoko form

Age: 14/15 years old, depending on date of production

Height: Around 5 feet, 1 Inch

Weight: Around 90 lbs.

Affinity: Good/Lyoko Warriors

**ACCESSORIES:**

Your AELITA should come with the following accessories:

1 Pink nightshirt with a red letter "A" with a complimentary pair of light-pink toed socks

1 Dark Pink Sweater, with dark pink skirt

1 Yellow shirt

1 Light pink jumper dress with pink puff balls and a pink sweatshirt

1 Dark pink dress with light pink shorts

1 Dark and light pink form-fitting Lyoko uniform, complete with skirt, fingerless elbow-length arm-coverings/gloves and retractable wings.

1 Light pink loose-fitting Lyoko uniform with pink-lined cream-colored arm coverings

2 Jars of pink facial paint (this comes with both the Lyoko uniforms, and it disappears after being changed into her normal attire)

1 Green-colored earring with silver clasp (only to be worn with either Lyoko uniform on your unit's left ear)

1 Subdigitals outfit

1 Set of sweats and complimentary sneakers

2 Pairs of boots- 1 pair of light pink Lace-up boots, 1 pair of dark pink colored boots with light-pink colored puff balls

1 pair of ordinary flat pink shoes

1 Pink Laptop with Pink carrying case

1 Pink Mobile Phone

1 Scanner

1 Installation Chip

If any accessories are missing, or if you need another of the items listed above, please contact 1-800-REPLACE, and our team of highly-dedicated workers will replace the missing items. The number may also be used when ordering another AELITA unit.

**ACTIVATION:**  
Your AELITA will arrive in a plastic mold, which will be placed in cardboard box fitted appropriately to your unit's dimensions, along with extra space for the accessories mentioned above.

After activating your AELITA unit through voice activation by simply calling out the unit's name, please insert the installation chip in the small slot in the back of your unit's head to complete the installation.

**WARNING: **

Though sealed in a form-fitting plastic mold which should protect the unit from potential harm (along with a looser fitting space for the above accessories), we advise owners of the AELITA unit not to shake the unit. Doing so could cause problems in the AELITA unit's programming, and can lead to potentially fatal consequences (see below). We will not take responsibility for what happens, nor will we be able to provide a repair or replacement service for the unit once this has been done.

If you live in a place inhabited by wolves, we would advise you to steer her away from their direction. Our testers found that the AELITA units had developed a similar fear of wolves unintentionally.

**OPERATION: **

Your AELITA is programmed to be user-friendly and efficient, as well as being built to withstand years of use. Her controls are voice activated once you have installed the chip, and she can respond to your voice commands. Please state commands clearly in either English or French. The different modes to which your unit is able to activate are as follows:

_Companion_:  
Your AELITA unit is capable of giving comfort and support when needed, and may also work as a personal cheerleader.

_Computation_:  
Your AELITA is able to figure out complex math problems and assist you in your math homework with the built-in genius IQ level. She is also able to perform computations and specializes in the creation and formatting of codes.

_Creativity_:  
Your AELITA is perfectly capable of temporarily creating a barrier or enhancement to the terrain, based on the terrain your AELITA unit is around. Extensive use of this activity increases your unit's ability to sing. Please note that your unit has to be in either Lyoko form for this to happen.

_Driver_: Isn't it nice that your AELITA is perfectly capable of using either the Skidbladnir unit, the Overbike unit, the Overboard unit, or the Overwing unit (each unit sold separately)? Do not attempt to teach her how to drive a car. Though safer than the ODD unit, the AELITA units are not programmed to drive a car.

_DJ_:  
Your AELITA is able to remix music for your entertainment, when around LPs and a mixing board. Stemming from her ability to play the piano, her DJ-ing skills improve as you let her play both with the mixing board, and with the piano (Piano not sold with this set). Memory file not needed to be activated for this to happen, though activating it gives AELITA's DJ-ing skills a considerable boost.

_Translator_:  
Your AELITA is able to translate from English to French, and vice-versa.

**SAFETY PRECAUTIONS:  
**

_**Do not**_ expose your AELITA unit to fire, water, electricity, high humidity, extreme temperatures, units to which she has a built-in dislike to and strong magnetic fields.

**MOOD SETTINGS: **

Your AELITA comes in a variety of moods, to enhance the feeling of owning the real thing!

_Angry_

_Brave_

_Curious _(this eventually wears off a few months after her first activation)

_Distaste_

_Evil_

_Friendly _(default)

_Happy_

_Humor_

_Open Love _(locked)

_Sad_

_Shy_

_Terrified/Confused_

_Zealous  
_

_Angry _occurs when your AELITA unit has a particularly bad experience with other units but will calm down after some interaction with either the JEREMIE, ULRICH, ODD, or YUMI units..

_Brave _mode is unlocked in which your AELITA unit finds herself in dangerous situations, in order to protect her loved ones.

_Curious _mode occurs during the first few months after your AELITA's initial activation, though this lessens after unlocking the MEMORIES file in your unit's subsystem.

_Distaste _is your AELITA unit's mood after meeting with other units, which she has a built-in dislike to.

_Evil _is when your AELITA is feeling a little devilish and has some mischief (_Evil _is unlocked after a few sessions with the ODD unit). Owners may experience some objects being moved around, such their bikes being moved to the ground floor of an abandoned factory. _Evil _can also be accessed if the XANA unit has messed with her programming, and has indeed "possessed" her. In that case, you might want to start running away until the _Evil _mood programming fades into another mood, or until the programming has been corrected by an expert technician.

_Friendly_ is your AELITA unit's default mode, though a D1 Error (see below) in her programming can change your unit's usual calm demeanor into a range of other moods, as well as unpredictable mood swings.

_Happy _is your unit's basic mood when your unit is not in the default friendly mode.

_Humor _occurs during a small session with any of the other units, to which she has a close affinity to.

_Open Love (Locked)_ is only unlocked after interaction with the JEREMIE BELPOIS unit and allowing them to spend time with each other. However, this becomes permanent after doing so, and completely removes the _Shy _setting when your unit is around the JEREMIE unit. _**Do so at your own risk!**_

_Sad _occurs when your AELITAunit has a particularly depressing day. However, this mood can be quickly changed to happy after interacting with the JEREMIE unit (Open Love does not need to be unlocked for this to happen).

_Shy _occurs when your AELITA unit is interacting with the JEREMIE unit.

_Terrified/Confused _is your AELITA's basic mood when encountering anything that your unit has never experienced before, or has a certain fear of or when she does not understand something (owner must unlock files titled "MEMORIES" in the unit's subsystem).

_Zealous _is similar to _Brave _mode, though in this mood, your AELITA unit will combine _Anger _with that mode to create an almost unstoppable force. If your AELITA unit comes across a XANA unit, this might activate instead of _Terrified_, especially when the XANA unit is threatening your AELITA unit's friends.

**RECHARGING AND CLEANING**

Your AELITA unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself when not needed and can also be put into hibernation mode when not needed by a simple command. Your AELITA unit can go into hibernation mode by herself, and you can simply call her name to re-activate your unit. Your unit needs at least 6-7 hours of hibernation/sleep in order to fully operate the next morning. Though it is possible for the owner to feed the AELITA unit, your AELITA unit can go on without eating some meals, though this is not advisable over the long-term. In those cases, it might not be possible to activate your AELITA unit without assistance from one of our technicians. If this happens, please dial 1-800 TEK LYKO for technical assistance or for instruction on how to correctly fix your AELITA unit.

**INTERACTION WITH OTHER UNITS:  
**

Your AELITA unit is capable of interacting with the other units and respond likewise, through a chip in her systems that allows her to recognize and respond to her friends and foes.

ANTEA SCHAEFFER: Your AELITA unit will react in an overwhelmingly positive manner towards this unit and rejoice. Obviously.

CLONE WILLIAM: Interaction with this unit does completely nothing, though your AELITA unit and this unit can pretty much relate to each other when your first activate them.

JEREMIE BELPOIS: A highly recommended companion by our testers, the JEREMIE unit is unarguably the best unit that is compatible with the AELITA unit. Letting them pair up with each allows the other to progress rapidly and assist you in half the time or better, whether it is simple programming or using complex functions. Interaction with this unit comes in two (2) modes.

_Shy_- although they can interact with each other, this is before the _Open Love _mode, so they are not completely sure of the other's love.

_Open Love_- Both are completely in love, and it may trigger the _Honeymoon Phase_.

MEN IN BLACK: These units cause your AELITA to panic and trigger the _Terrified/Confused _mode. Do not let your AELITA unit come across this unit. Ever.

ODD DELLA ROBBIA: Interaction with this unit teaches your AELITA unit the wonderful world of sarcastic humor.

POSSESSED WILLIAM: **DO NOT LET YOUR AELITA UNIT INTERACT OR COME NEAR THIS UNIT! **Doing so can cause your AELITA unit to negate all other moods except for _Terrified_, which causes her to run in any direction until she is significantly far away from the threat, or it could cause an early death for the AELITA unit. We will not be able to replace your unit if this happens.

SISSI DELMAS: **DO NOT LET YOUR UNIT INTERACT WITH THIS UNIT! **Doing so could lead to a massive fight between the two.

ULRICH STERN: Interaction with this unit increases your AELITA's confidence and teaches her some useful skills, opening up opportunities for her knowledge to increase significantly.

WALDO SCHAEFFER: Interaction between this unit and your AELITA unit causes nostalgia and a fierce longing for this unit in a sense of father-daughter relationship. Please separate them, and allow limited interaction with each other until they are in good relation with the other.

WILLIAM DUNBAR: Interaction with this character does completely nothing, unless the WILLIAM unit is the limited edition POSSESSED WILLIAM unit.

XANA/XANA'S MONSTERS: **DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES **let your Aelita unit interact with these units, particularly the XANA and the SCYPHOZOA unit! Doing so could trigger your AELITA's _Zealous_, _Brave_,_ Distaste_,or_ Angry _mood, and either leave a large mess for you to clean, requiring you to replace a large number of items, or could leave the other completely destroyed. We will not be able to replace your unit if this happens.

YUMI ISHIYAMA: Interaction with this unit proves your AELITA unit a sense of a place in the world. As a big sister-like role model, YUMI teaches Aelita how to fight back in some cases and can assist with comforting her.

**TROUBLESHOOTING  
**

_D1 Error_

Signs: Your AELITA unit is far from her usual happy self, and has unpredictable mood swings.

Explanation: There is an error in her programming, or there was a reaction after a long interaction with the XANA, SISSI, and/or POSSESSED WILLIAM units, accidental or non-accidental.

Solution: Reformat her software by reinstalling the installation chip included with your unit.

_Only One Copy Effect  
_Signs: Your AELITA unit begins to act strangely after seeing another AELITA unit, and each attacks the other almost instantly.

Explanation: Your AELITA mistakenly believes that she is the only AELITA SCHAEFFER unit, and will attack, because each believes the other to be a POLYMORPH from the XANA unit (POLYMORPH sold with the XANA unit). We have not yet found an explanation to why this happens, though we have tried multiple times to figure out what is causing it, and how to stop this reaction from happening.

Solution: Separate each other from the view of the other before they tear each other apart and leave your AELITA unit either the JEREMIE, ULRICH, ODD, or YUMI units. Your AELITA unit should calm down after a while. If your unit is destroyed before you have pulled them apart, then we will give you a replacement AELITA unit.

**AVAILABLE UPGRADES:**_  
Energy Field Attack_: Must meet with Jeremie after installing the "MEMORY" files. AELITA will then summon energy to her hands and use it either as a shield or an attack for _Sparring _mode. Please note that your AELITA unit has to be in either Lyoko form to be able to do this._  
Net Update/Net Connection Pack: _Your AELITA has a built-in wireless connection and will be able to automatically receive updates from our company without you having to go to one of the stores where this unit is distributed in order to upgrade her._  
Piloting_: Must meet with Jeremie and have the Skidbladnir unit already set up._  
Subdigitals Upgrade_: Must have already used your AELITA unit's DJ-ing skills and must display said skills while the CHRIS unit is in the immediate area._  
Surfing_: Your AELITA unit will learn how to surf on the Overboard in a matter of minutes.

**AVAILABLE UNLOCKABLES:  
**  
These Unlockables are made readily available after an event has happened, to which we will alert you about through email or through your normal mailing. Once you have confirmed your purchase of the Limited Edition Unlockables, they will be sent to you in three business days.

_Elfin Ensemble_: You will be sent a costume that highlights her elfin appearance by enhancing her Elvish appearance. This costume also includes a wooden bow, made out of Yew wood, complete with a quiver with 4 arrows, though more arrows can be given upon request. We request that you not let your AELITA hold or use them when angered, under the _D1 Error_, the _Only One Copy Effect_, or during _Possession_.

_Friendly Werewolf Mode_: Although ironic and not quite as friendly on the first time, your AELITA will grow into her second form and behave quite more friendly as time passes. The potion available on request- only one potion is needed for this effect to happen, though the effect is **not reversible**. Transformations will obviously take place during a full moon. _Werewolf Mode _is effective in both fending off any attacks from your XANA unit, or for defending anything you might not want other people to take. Though friendly most of the time, please be warned that the four-inch claws, and long fangs does make for an excellent guard werewolf, and she will always attack when provoked. AELITA units with this upgrade have tested negative for rabies. We are not responsible for any damage (no matter how massive) caused by AELITA during _Werewolf Mode_. Be warned that AELITA (_Werewolf Mode_) has a natural blood-lust at first, though this tones down after some training.

_Halloween Mode_: Comes with a white hockey face mask, a packet of fake blood, and a pink chainsaw complimentary made by Son-Neko. Be careful not to anger your AELITA unit in any way (includes interaction with units you shouldn't be letting her interact with anyway in the first place), otherwise chaos and massive replacement will ensue. We will replace your damaged/destroyed units immediately, upon request.

_Riverdancer_: AELITA will be able to evade attacks more quickly, and also will be able to move faster, even when it's raining outside. With the Elfin grace bestowed upon her, AELITA will make dodging attacks from an angry XANA or one (or many) of his monsters an art, as if she were dancing gracefully. This upgrade can also serve as a boost to her natural abilities, and this will be able to help her learn how to dance, to which you may be able to enter her into a dancing contest for, though the owner still has to do the bulk of the work by teaching her the dancing moves and teaching her how to be synchronized with others, if the dancing is a group effort. This ability also accelerates her natural learning capabilities, and should take off some work and relieve some stress that she has accumulated over the day.

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS: **

**Q: **I recently unlocked the _Elfin Ensemble _unlockable, and I can't find her arrows! Where did they go?**  
A: **Have you checked your XANA unit, lately?

**Q: **My AELITA unit disappeared after I left her out to explore my house! Where did she go?**  
A: **Have you checked the scanner that came with your packet, or the Factory, Kadic, or Hermitage sets (each sold separately)? If she is not in the scanner, or in any of the mentioned areas, please check higher areas in the area you let her roam around in (if she is wearing her form-fitting Lyoko uniform). She may be playing hide-and-seek with you and may have used her wings to fly up to higher places.

**Q: **My AELITA unit doesn't react at all to any other units (including the JEREMIE and XANA units) besides the WALDO SCHAEFFER unit and the ANTEA SCHAEFFER unit and looks at me strangely when I issue a command! Why does this happen? **  
A: **You may have been accidentally issued a prototype AELITA unit. Please call the number mentioned above in the manual, and we will give you a proper unit. The Prototype units have not been installed the chip, which has the information on the other units and it would allow them to discern between their programmed friends and foe. Prototypes have also not been issued a chip, which would allow them to recognize their owner and comply with commands.

**Q: **My AELITA disappears for a time and then comes back looking like she has rolled in leaves, rocks, and sand! Where does she go, and why does she do this?**  
A: **Your AELITA is feeling homesick and has not adjusted to your home yet, and so she goes to places that remind her of her home, mainly like in a place where there is sand, large rocks, a pond or expanse of water (if you live near the coast), and an assortment of leaves in a thickly treed wood. If you can't find her in any of the mentioned areas, try looking in your refrigerator or freezer, particularly your icebox.

**Q: **My AELITA is not responding at all!**  
A: **You probably ran down her battery, or she has not eaten in a while. Either let her recharge, or feed her. Obviously.

**Q: **I accidentally left Lord of the Rings on, and my AELITA unit saw it, dressed up my JEREMIE unit like Legolas, and started talking in Elvish!**  
A: **If there are no other problems and your unit acts in a positive manner, then let it go, but don't let your AELITA unit interact with your LURTZ unit, if you have any of them lying around. Chances are, one of them will be gone, as the Uruk-hai(s) manufactured by "Curunír Splicing GmbH" are genetically bred to hunt Elves and Men.

**Q: **Can I enter _Werewolf AELITA _for dog contests?**  
A: **No.

**Q: **Why not?**  
A: **Because she thinks other dogs are dinner during the _Werewolf_ stage. Even wolves will fail to intimidate her in that form, as our beta testers have found out.

**REPAIRS/REPLACEMENT:  
**  
If your AELITA unit is damaged, lost, destroyed, or stolen, we will replace your unit with another AELITA unit, with a few exceptions mentioned above, as your unit comes with a 30-year guarantee.

**FINAL NOTE:**

With proper care and maintenance, as well as the following of the steps and instructions provided in the manual provided along with your AELITA unit, your AELITA unit should last for a long time, way after the 30-year guarantee. To Activate the _Net Connection_, please call 1-800-ALYOKO, and then enter your AELITA unit's serial code for the wireless chip to be activated.

[End]

Since Binary (aka Yayfully Free) didn't do an "Aelita- Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual" yet, I took matters into my own hands… I suppose Aelita would resemble either Arwen… in an Elvish warrior Princess sort of way. Galadriel was just freaky. …Aelita's too tall to be shorter than at least 5' 1". Code Lyoko belongs to Taffy Productions and Moonscoop. Isn't it hard maintaining a 14/15-year old girl? …Anyway, you can pretty much guess what her home is (Lyoko). Manual based off of Yayfully Free's guide (Yumi), and Gaslight's guide (Lurtz). Credit is given to Yayfully Free, and this was a collaborative effort.


End file.
